


The Belated Christmas Special

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Objectification, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Vibrators, just a little incest, unbetaed hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: The sudden noise of a call interrupts their evening routine. Tim hears the jaunty tune coming from the batcomputer before Dick clicks and his ears are assaulted by a chorus if his friends' voices."Hey Dick!" he hears Gar yell and Tim blanches. "Hey is Tim around? We have been trying to reach him for days now!"
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952965
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Belated Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. First of all, I hope you had fun holidays, whatever you celebrate, but if you don't celebrate anything, that's cool, too.
> 
> This is... pretty much without plot. Friends asked for a Christmas special with shibari and a candy cane dildo, so this happened. I'm really sorry I was late with it, I had zero drive to write.
> 
> This is rape. None of the boys are happy, ok? Also please don't try to recreate anything from this. It's really not your guide to safe sex.
> 
> I hope that's all, but uh... I'm really sleep deprived, so. I hope that's all.

Dick sits in front of the batcomputer, typing quietly, listening to the ambient noises of the cave. Bruce went to patrol earlier, leaving him behind to type up the reports. Normally Dick would make Tim do the boring stuff, but the baby bird is... tied up... at the moment.

He gives a little nudge with his hips and lowers a hand under the desk to tangle his fingers into Tim's silky hair. It's nice they decided to keep Tim's hair longer, he thinks, as he fucks up languorously into the boy's warm mouth before he stills and resumes typing with one hand. His other hand remains under the desk, holding the back of Tim's head so the boy is fully impaled on his length, throat fluttering around the head of his cock.

Dick waits until Tim stars struggling weakly, hands landing (gently) on Dick's knees, beseeching him for air. Dick counts down and lets go at the last minute, when Tim doesn't try do anything else, like claw his way free. He pats that obedient head while he listens to Tim's wheezing, and resumes typing two-handed.

***

Tim sits on his haunches. He sits on a special pillow made just for him. He is impaled on a vibrating dildo, made just for him. There is a cockring around his dick with bells on. Made just for him.

Bruce told him about all of his lavish gifts as he worked them in around and under Tim. Tim is well cared for.

Bruce left him under the desk, sitting obediently with the dildo up his ass that started vibrating as soon as the batmobile left the cave. It ratcheted up a notch when Dick sat down, pulled the zipper down and pulled his cock out, offering it to Tim, who swallowed him down like a good boy.

Everything is quiet except for the clacking of the keys, their breathing and the random shifting of Dick. Tim is already anticipating getting his throat fucked before the young man lunges. Just the touch of that hand has him slow his breathing to prolong his use of that lungful of oxygen.

Dick thinks he is choking Tim. Technically he is, but Tim could have lasted more. Not that he would tell the young man. Tim doesn't talk. Doesn't think. (Except for anticipating whatever is needed of his body.) He doesn't do anything unprompted.

Tim does as he is told.

Tim is a good boy.

The sudden noise of a call interrupts their evening routine. Tim hears the jaunty tune coming from the batcomputer before Dick clicks and his ears are assaulted by a chorus if his friends' voices.

"Hey Dick!" he hears Gar yell and Tim blanches. "Hey is Tim around? We have been trying to reach him for days now!"

Precome dribbles down Tim's throat before Dick pulls back far enough until only his cockhead rests on Tim's tongue.

"Uh... he has been pretty busy with a case, but I'll see if I can find him! Could you hold for a moment?" Tim hears him ask before there is a click and Dick snaps his hips forward, fucking down Tim's throat hard and fast, his hands coming up on either side to grab hold of Tim by fistfuls of his hair and pull him forward. Dick comes down his throat in less than a minute, pulling out only after Tim swallows his come down.

Like a good boy.

Dick pulls out and stands up, holding out a hand to pull Tim out, who goes awkwardly with the vibrator still up his ass, that's held in by a harness tie made from itchy hemp rope, with the thing still buzzing. He is handed a shirt and his face is wiped down with a tissue before Dick lays a few extra tissues on the chair and motions for Tim to sit down.

The camera is not on, neither is the sound. Tim can see his friends, most of the Titans smiling and chatting over each other, waiting for him to show up. Waiting to see Tim. To talk to him.

"Don't act out now, or I'll stick you back into the box for a week." Dick whispers in his ear, ruffling his hair before he unmutes the chat and turns on the camera with a few fast clicks.

Tim is left there, staring into his friends' hopeful faces feeling lost and terrified and unable to show it. He pastes on a deprecating smile instead. He was busy with something. He ignored them. He deserves all of their ire. No, it's best if they are angry with him now. He has to keep them far away and safe.

"Hey guys, how is everybody?"

A cacophony of voices greet him and he is suddenly overtaken by the sheer absurdity of the situation. Here he is pretending to chat with his friends while he is impaled on a huge vibrator, his jaw still aching from getting fucked in the face, Dick's come still salty on his mouth. His throat still sore, voice husky for the rough handling. While his adoptive brother and father use him on the regular and stow him away in a cell when they are done with him. While Jason is in his own cell, angry and terrified when he is not forced to fuck Tim until they are both wrong out and sore. While who knows what is happening to Damian, whom Dick dropped off in medical when he came in.

Tim wants to laugh hysterically and cry and beg for help.

"So, will you come?" Conner asks and Tim has to backtrack because _he did not pay attention_.

"I... uh..." he flounders, trying to grasp what was said and drawing a blank.

"Come on!" Bart whines, "it's Christmas! pretty much everybody will be here, we would really love to have you too!"

Tim swallows.

He _wants to_.

He wants to so badly he can _taste_ it. He can taste freedom, but _can't_. He has to swallow back tears. He can't show anything, not while Dick watches, not while his friends would pick up on his peril.

But if only he could. He could join Barbara and the girls. They could make a stand against Bruce and Dick. They could _win_.

"Hey guys, am I invited too?" Dick cuts in, grinning, popping his head back into the frame.

Tim's blood runs cold.

"Uh..." Conner says, sliding his eyes back to Tim's.

"We were... under the impression you were... busy with your dad and the new little brother?"

"That's true," Dick tells them excitedly. "But Tim is also my little brother, and we have this Christmas tradition thing going, so if he goes the whole family goes. Damian only recently joined the family so it is _really_ important we stay together!"

_No._

That _can't_ happen. Not his friends. Not more collateral damage.

Tim swallows. He desperately wishes he had some sort of codeword for " _Batman is criminally insane and so is Nightwing, abort, abort!!!_ ", but that is a scenario he has never imagined he would need. Anything else he has is scenarios he would need help with, but asking his friends now would mean leading them into a massacre. Or worse... a fate worse than death. Tim's fate.

He squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of images of his friends in positions and in and on toys he could just imagine Bruce and Dick would... No. He won't let that happen.

"I'm sorry guys... maybe next year?" he offers instead and tries for a tired but hopeful smile. Hopefully he will be able to, next year. Yes. Yes _please_.

Dick grabs his shoulder and squeezes, _hard_.

They listen to Tim's friends' well-wishes and sad sighs before Dick turns the computer on, and the videochat before they are done saying their goodbyes. Tim is too afraid to look at Dick. He is afraid of what will come next.

"Well, all right, Timmy. Let's get into the festive spirit, then!"

***

Tim is made to sit on his vibrator (and suffer) while Dick finds some Christmas decorations. He is in and out of the cave, bringing down boxes and bags of… things, whistling Christmas tunes and chuckling intermittently. Tim tries to see the corner Damian is in, but can't make out anything, so he sits obediently and tries to brace himself for whatever Dick feels like inflicting on him this time instead.

Dick starts with the ropes first.

"Stay still," he tells Tim, voice deceptively soft, but cold, while he undoes the harness around Tim’s hips, pulling the still buzzing vibrator out of Tim’s slick hole. Then he separates the thick red rope into even parts, and starts working it around Tim.

Tim recognizes the shibari rope dress as Dick starts working it down and up and down again around Tim's torso. It fits well, allowing for minimum leeway. Then comes a simple harness tie around Tim’s chest, which means Tim will be eventually suspended.

The Dick pulls a thigh up, ties a ladder-type tie Tim thinks is called the rope corset, then goes around Tim and ties his other thigh up, too. Then he walks away, leaving Tim among the leftover ropes and the buzzing vibrator, going up to fiddle with something while Tim is still.

Tim hears him working on something, sees ropes dropping down and pulled up, but doesn't dare to look up. There's no point. Whatever Dick has in mind will happen. It's best not to piss him off further.

Dick comes back after a while, attacking more rope to Tim's chest before he pulls the knots tight, reaches up, and heaves. Tim is lifted off the ground, just like he suspected.

His thighs are pulled up, one after the other and attached to something and then they are allowed to drop as far as the rope would let them. Dick hums, satisfied as Tim is up in the air and swings, legs bound and spread.

Last, Dick grabs his hands, twists them in front of him, presses his palms together and binds them too, in a prayer tie in a mockery, no doubt. Tim is completely immobilized and at his mercy, swinging back and forth, legs clenching and unclenching, trying to find his equilibrium.

"There we go," he croons at Tim. "The perfect little angel! Come, look up, take a look at your wings!"

Tim does.

Above him are what look like two white wings made from white rope and knotwork, slightly spread like an angel’s, attached to the back of the harness around his chest. The tip of each wing is connected by rope to his knee, which keeps him spread.

Dick pats his ass and bounds off, full of maniacal energy.

Tim closes his eyes and tries to rest up for whatever is Dick will do to him next.

He is shaken out of his nap when Dick starts hammering together... Tim squints. It's a house. A big gingerbread house.

Tim closes his eyes again, trying to push down, down and down until he can fall asleep.

***

Tim wakes up when his legs are yanked up by the knees. Strong fingers he would recognize anywhere clench down on his left hip while fingers push more lube up inside him none too gently. They scissor in him ruthlessly, bumping against his prostate with careless precision.

He missed Bruce's return.

His eyes fly open, taking in the cave.

On the other side is the fully built gingerbread house. It is complete with a gingerbread man, who is sitting on a chair, with Jason on his lap. Jason is facing Tim, his legs spread and bound against the chair's legs, his arms pulled up and behind his and the gingerbread man's flat head, bound with more red rope that adorns the rest of his body.

He is straining, his body glistening with sweat as he trembles and moans, sound muffled by a big red ball gag splitting his mouth. Tim can see something glistening underneath his spread legs. There is something moving in that dark place between his ass and the gingerbread man. There is something red and white striped coming through a hole in the life-sized gingerbread man's lap and pumping up into Jason, shaking and bouncing his body with the force of its thrusts.

He locks eyes with the young man as Tim feels Bruce's fingers spreading his hole, catching a glazed flash of teal-and-black just as he feels Bruce’s cockhead nudge at his rim, and then he is entered with a swift shove. Bells ring and chime as Bruce starts fucking him, and Tim looks down on a thrust, morbidly curious.

The cockring is gone.

In its place is a big red bow with ribbons cris-crossing around his dick in pretty latticework, with a dozen or more bells strung on the bottom, swaying against his balls and ringing merrily with Bruce's every thrust. The bow flips against his cock and it's not enough friction, it is more of a maddening itch than anything, but he has long since been trained out of wanting anything.

It's not like Bruce will let him go without coming anyway. Tim know how much Bruce revels in making Tim do things.

He keeps his eyes locked on Jason instead, watching mutely as the young man comes, muscles straining and chair creaking as he shoots and dribbles against his chest and thick thighs, pulling against the ropes that have no give.

The thing fucking Jason does not stop, and the young man’s muffled moans turn into painful sobs and whimpers. Tim knows the feeling. He hopes Jason will get used to his oversensitive prostate getting stimulated. The sooner, the better.

Tim whimpers himself as Bruce grabs his hips and starts pulling him down into every thrust, rubbing his prostate and his sensitive insides until Tim comes, semen splattering on the ground below them and wetting the bow and the bells that keep ringing and ringing while Bruce speeds up and comes deep inside Tim, plugging him up when he withdraws.

Tim is looking surreptitiously around to try and find Damian when he feels the scratch against his skin. He looks down to find a bauble hanging from the ropes against his chest. He looks back up to find Bruce smiling back at him, and he looks away darkly and Tim shivers from that _look_.

He doesn’t dare look up until he hears Bruce walking away.

He finds Damian in medical, tied up on a gurney. With his arms and legs tied against the rails and head down, his ass is on perfect display. Tim watches, horrified as Dick works a red and white striped, thick, _too thick_ toy shaped like a candy cane inside the boy, whose face is hidden. Tim can only pray the boy was well-prepared.

He watches as Dick starts thrusting it slowly in and out of the boy, working that monstrosity as long as his forearm further and further in until he can hear the boy's whimpers and protests and see him try to struggle weakly away.

His view is taken over by Bruce then, still in his Batsuit, as he leans over to Dick to tell him something.

They change places. Tim stares with cold dread forming in the pit of his stomach as he sees Bruce grasping the curved end up the candy cane dildo and starts working it, pulling and pushing into a now quiet Damian. Tim can see Bruce's other hand that's on the nape of the boy's neck, gauntlet clenched in black hair and he winces. He can hear soft murmurs and snippets of the man's cold voice, and Tim can just imagine what he must be telling the boy. Probably how _disappointed_ he is.

While he is distracted, Dick sneaks up on him. Tim feels as the plug is wrenched out of his hole, more of Bruce's come dribbling out before he is stuffed full again, this time with Dick fucking up into him, rabbiting into his insides as the young man groans and moans and bites at the back of Tim's neck.

"You can't stop watching either, can you?" Dick asks conversationally while he fucks Tim so hard he _bounces_. "I've had him take a dildo as thick as my fist, but he is still so _tight_. We have to work him carefully, but he will get used to it. He will learn how to relax down there until he will be able to take Jason with simple prep."

Tim can't look away, frozen and horrified, watching as Bruce works the boy relentlessly. They both watch the part between the curved end and Damian's asshole shrinking. Dick whines as he pummels Tim's hole and comes, comes and comes watching Damian take the whole thing until _nothing_ is left. Until the hook touches his balls and the whole thing is inside.

"He's _perfect_!" Dick whispers adoringly while he plugs Tim back up and hangs his own bauble on Tim's harness.

Dick walks back to take his side next to Damian, exchanging a few words with Bruce that Tim can't catch because their faces are turned away. Bruce rubs Damian's ass with a proprietary hand before he turns to Tim.

His groin plate is gone, and Tim can see him straining hard, his balls swaying with the movement as he stalks towards Tim.

This time, he is standing in front of Tim when he pulls out the plug. He pulls Tim onto his hard cock and fucks into him, wrapping his arms around the boy until they are close in a mockery of loving affection.

"That boy is really eager to please." Bruce whispers in his ear while he thrusts up into Tim so hard his teeth rattle. "We won't need to put him into the box like we did with you. He _knows better_. When we tell him to take it, he _takes_ it." Bruce tells him conversationally while he pistons into Tim's abused hole like a jackhammer. "Did you see how well he took that monstrosity? He didn't even beg like you did. He cried though. He cried so sweetly for his daddy to stop. _I can't wait to see him get fucked by Jason while we fuck you_."

Tim comes. He's revulsed beyond words, but he can't stop it. He feels himself crying while Bruce fucks him through it, his tears blurring everything: Damian with the candy cane monstrosity in his ass, Jason getting fucked by a machine. He feels bile rising in his throat but swallows it down as he feels Bruce unloading deep into his bowels.

"You are such a good boy." Bruce whispers in his ear as he plugs him back up and licks away his tears.

Another ornament is hung on Tim's harness and he is left in peace as Bruce goes to the small fridge to drink.

Tim looks at Jason who is lax, body slumped and head thrown back as he is pummeled relentlessly by the machine. Tim thinks he might have passed out, but isn't sure. He looks back at Damian, to see his restraints being undone. Dick lifts him gently up, and carries him to a chair. He sits down and lays the boy in his lap on his stomach, ass still towards Tim, pressing on the hooked end to push the dildo back in place.

The boy squirms, and Tim can hear more of his groans and pleas, until Dick's mouth turns down. Tim sees when Dick's arm lifts and he starts smacking the boy's bottom, hard.

"Count," Dick snaps, voice harsh. "Count the slaps, or I won't stop until you can't sit for a week."

There is a sniffle.

"One," the boy says in a small voice.

The next slap goes to the other cheek.

"Two."

The slapping continues until the boy is a sobbing wreck, unable to speak anymore. Tim is about to yell, to beg Dick to hurt him instead, do whatever it takes, but Dick mercifully stops. He reaches down to grab the boy's flaccid penis and starts working on him, stopping to pump on the candy cane dildo a few times until the boy is hard and his red bottom is twitching.

Dick jerks him off meticulously, without finesse, until the box comes against his pants and slumps back down, boneless.

Dick lifts him then and deposits him onto the gurney and turns towards Tim with a _look_ in his eyes. Tim knows that look. And he hates it.

Dick fucks into him mercilessly, yanking him down against his thrusts until he comes inside. The reinsertion of the plug is hard and aimed to hurt, even though Tim is already loose enough from Bruce that he doesn't feel it much. Dick reads him well and sticks two of his fingers in next to the lug, eliciting the wince we wanted, mouth pulled into a mean little smirk as he works Tim's hole.

Tim takes it, until Dick grows bored. He is adorned with yet another bauble. Then Dick turns away, but when he sees Jason passed out he wanders back to Damian, tugging again on the big dildo with one hand, while his other grabs the boy's penis and starts jerking him in a rhythm that must surely chafe.

Damian wakes, or perhaps he was never passed out, but he starts rutting into Dick's hand, mewling softly and pushing his bright red ass up, sucking the candy cane dildo back inside his hole as he is pumped, until he comes again. But Dick doesn't stop. He keeps tugging and pushing on the monstrosity against the boy's weak sobs until against all odds Tim sees the boy harden again, and Dick...

He pulls it out. Tim shudders as the length and girth as it emerges from the boy. It's big. He watches as Dick gets the boy on his hands and knees and starts to reinsert the thing, until the tip is worked in. The boy's cock bounces from the force of it popping in, but then... it stops.

Dick stops.

Tim hangs, come dripping down his legs, watching quietly.

Nothing happens.

Eventually the boy looks back, meets Dick's _look_. Tim can't see, but he can make out the quiet "you'll have to work for it, Dami".

He sees Damian scooting back, trying to work himself back onto the dildo Dick is holding out for him, filling his hole until a hand tries to sneak under himself to grab his neglected erection.

A hard slap has him cry out and squirming away, before he stops and looks back.

Tim can't hear what is said, but he can see as Damian's head hangs down. The boy begins to work himself back onto the dildo, fucking his hole until it is almost completely back inside him, his cock swinging from the force of his thrusts. Tim can hear him sobbing and groaning as he chases his release.

A hand touches his back and Tim is reminded of Bruce's presence.

"Isn't that remarkable?" Bruce asks as his hand wanders down to play with Tim's hole.

Tim watches Damian fucking himself faster and faster on the huge dildo while Bruce pushes one and then two fingers up inside him next to the plug. Come licks him up and eases the way and he swings gently as Bruce starts stretching him further. It's very tight, but he had bigger before.

When Damian comes, Bruce adds a third. Tim whimpers at the stretch. It's a lot. It's...

They watch Damian slumping down, ass-up with half of the dildo still inside him. Dick turns to them, grinning darkly, and Tim wants to shrivel up and disappear. Dick watches them as Bruce fingers him on full display before he saunters over.

"Do we have the same idea?" he asks Bruce.

Tim is afraid now.

The plug is tugged out along with Bruce's fingers. His hips are tilted forward in offering.

"You first."

Tim blanches, but can't do more than clench his fingers together and send a panicked look at a passed out Jason as Dick slides inside his well-stretched passage.

When Dick is fully in, his chest is pulled forward as much as the ropes would let it, and he feels Bruce's hand gripping his hip hard before his cockhead nudges at Tim's stretched hole and nudges, jabs relentlessly until finally with a pop it gives. Tim's lungs burn as Bruce enters him along Dick, the intrusion slow but incessant, and Tim can't imagine...

His head sags against Dick's shoulder and he thinks he is drooling, gasping for air as he feels himself get stretched not by one, but two cocks, and they move. Dick pulls out and thrusts back even before Bruce is fully in, but as soon as Dick pulls out a little he jabs in until he is fully in, and they start a rhythm that has Tim swinging and whimpering as they fuck into him both.

He comes after a few of their thrusts, brain in a haze after while they thrust and piston into him without pause and he feels himself rising again against all odds until he comes again, dry and empty and sore sobbing and drooling until the men pumping into him finally finish, spraying rope after rope of come inside him that starts dripping out of him as soon as they pull out.

He mercifully blacks out not long after, as he hears Bruce ask "what's with all the Christmas decorations?"


End file.
